


Talk To Me

by RiskleRaskle



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Bathing in cold stream, Comfort, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Nightmare, uhhh, yes comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiskleRaskle/pseuds/RiskleRaskle
Summary: I did in fact basically rewrite the entire meeting of Octavia and Lincoln, but with Finn as Octavia. No I do not remember much of the original scene, as shown in the fic.
Relationships: Finn Collins/Lincoln
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Talk To Me

I had been hunting with a group of other delinquents when all of a sudden everything went dark. Darkness was nice, I didn’t have to think about any of my problems. What was one major problem? Wondering if I will wake up with all of my stuff that I went to sleep with. I felt things dragging against my back and I opened my eyes. All I saw was the sky, the leaves far above. Earth truly was a beautiful place, with its hyper green leaves, dark green grass, the river water gliding along, smooth and refreshing. I feel my head bump something and someone says “Ehd, sorry” and keeps moving, but slower. My eyes close again.

When I wake up again, I’m in a dark cave. It's cold on the floor, but the air around me is warm. There wasn’t anyone around watching me. I didn’t have anything caging me in, making it easy to escape. It was almost too dark to see anything, and I tripped a few times trying to find the entrance. Finally I found a hall and I started walking through it. Then, light. There was literal light at the end of the tunnel. I moved through the leaves and moss covering the exit, faced with shining light. 

I started walking, remembering no one was in the cave, picking up speed. I was gaining speed, running down a hill when all of a sudden I heard a horn blow.  _ “Oh no they found out I’ve escaped” _ and started sprinting faster. Out of nowhere a vine wrapped around my leg, pulling me down. Then I saw a face above me, and something being put over my mouth. It quickly got hard to breath, causing me to pass out.

I woke up back in the cave, except my hands were chained up making it hard to move and impossible to escape. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something move in the darkness. 

“What do you want from me? Where are the people I was with? Who are you?” I rattled my questions out. 

Quietly the person moved over to me, revealing himself in the dim light. It was a Grounder. He had no hair on his head and his entire body was covered in fur and leather. He had two black stripes down his face that covered his eyes. Oh his eyes. Dark brown eyes that stared into my very being. He made no sound, just looking at me. 

“Uhhehuhh, Hi? Do you want something from me?” I say, looking everywhere but into his eyes. He moved closer, leaning his hand down to my leg where I finally realized that there was a cloth wrapped around my ankle. I realized there was a small, throbbing pain there, meaning that when I fell, I twisted my ankle. 

“Oh, did you fix that for me? Thank you…,” a lapse of silence and then,”So what can I call you?” 

He moved back, and pulled something from his back pocket. It was the necklace that I made for Clarke. He held it out for me, and I took it, putting it around my neck. 

I looked around the cave again, finally taking in my surroundings. There was junk all around the cave. On the walls were antlers and skulls on animals. There was a small lump of fur in the corner on top of a rundown mattress where he probably slept. The cave was dark and cramp, not many places to hide things. In little corners of the room were books and other small things. 

I heard a cough from the other side of me and I turned my head away. He was holding a piece of meat out to me. I took it hesitantly, nodding my head in thanks. Pulling it close I smelled it, “Did you poison this?” I looked over at him. He looked at my food and then reached out his hand and tore a piece off, shoving it into his mouth. “Oh, okay. Thank you then.” I said, finally starting to eat the meat.

“Aren’t you scared someone will come looking for me? And what about the other people who live around here? Are you a part of them, and if so, won’t they be mad to find me here.” I questioned.

He stood up, and walked out of the room. _Ah okay, he doesn’t like questions or he’s going to get someone to torture me._ A few minutes later, he came back with a small wooden cup. Walking over to me, he took a small sip and then handed it to me. Nodding my head in thanks again, I began drinking it. I finished the cup of water and sat it on the floor next to me. 

I heard a deep voice next to me say,”Lincoln.”

“Oh, uhh hi Lincoln. Thank you for the food and water but I do think I should get back home soon.” and then I remembered. What about the other people I was out with? It was so much darker in the cave which meant it had been at least a whole day since I left the camp. Someone’s must’ve noticed us missing by now, especially since we were the ones getting food. 

“Hey Lincoln? What happened to the rest of the people I was with? All I remember is walking around and then everything went dark. Are they okay??” I said, my voice edging on panic.

“Dead. You were hit on the back of the head, all the others went running as soon as you were down. They were hunted to death, I came around while they were being killed and picked you up and brought you here.”  
“Oh, okay. So, what about the horn noise? Had the others found me?”

“No, I blew the horn that signals the acid fog coming in so that your friends who came to look for you wouldn’t be caught by my people.”

“Ah… thank you, again, then.” I said.

Lincoln stood up and walked away, sitting atop the furs on the floor. He looked over at me with a warning glance of “Don’t escape” and laid down, turning his back to me. Tugging on the chains around my wrists one more time I laid back, resting my head on the wall behind me. I slipped away into sleep quickly.

* * *

_ I was at the stream, my shoes off. The water was lapping at my toes, ice cold. The sun was shining bright upon the water, you could see the bottom.  _

_ The bottom of the stream was full of rocks. Huge, sharp rocks were in the middle, where the water was deepest. On the shallow edges of the stream, there were smaller rocks the size of my palm. They were all mostly flat, all shimmering with different colors.  _

_ I scooped up a few, trying to skip them on the water. I heard footsteps behind me, slowly making their way through the dirt and pebbles. I turned slightly, seeing the Grounder from earlier. He smiled at me softly, and leant down grabbing a few rocks. He skipped all of them perfectly. I was only slightly jealous.  _

_ “It won’t stay this way forever.” a voice said from above. I looked up slightly, seeing only the blue sky, the sun shining down upon me. _

_ “There will be a war, and he won’t be able to save you.” once again came from above. I turned slightly to see Lincoln looking at me with soft eyes.  _

_ There was a change, we had taken off our shirts and had begun wadding slowly into the chilly water. Our hands swung by each other, barely touching. Lincoln looked over at me, smiled, and ran further into the water. He ran right into the deep part of the stream, diving down. After a few seconds had gone by he hadn’t come back up.  _

_ Becoming anxious, I started running to the deeper part, right where he went. Waiting just a few more seconds just in case, I dived in. From above I hear “And he’ll be happy to” _

_ The water enclosed around me, much darker below. Grass tried to entangle itself around me. Moving away, I looked around for Lincoln. He was nowhere around. “But he’ll be there when you die.” _

_ A shadow moved above me. Looking up I saw him. I looked into his eyes. A beautiful brown, dark. I got lost in them. There was a distance feeling of something slimy wrap itself around my ankles and arms. His eyes were soft, looking with love. It wrapped itself around me tighter. I began struggling. His eyes had tears, and he squatted down at the edge of the water. He reached his hand out to help me up. I looked at my arms, the grass was wrapping itself even more. I reached up my hand, going to take his.  _

_ Our fingers grazed each other as I was thrashing around, trying to escape the grass. As soon as we touched, his eyes became angry, the sky lost its beauty, turning red and black with fire and smoke. The trees were smoking, screams could be heard from them. He pulled his hand away, the grass wrapped around my throat. Tears fell and mixed into the water.  _

* * *

I awoke with a start, tears just reaching my chin. Sniffling, I wiped away the tears. Lincoln was still facing away from me, but instead of sleeping was putting things on a desk-like bit of the cave. I shuffled around, trying to see.

“Good morning,” I said. No answer. He turned and walked over to another part of the cave. He grabbed a small package and came to me. Lincoln leaned down and unwrapped the package to show some meat. After handing it to me, he started moving away again.

I snarfed down the meat. It was better than what we had been doing with our meat. Actually cooked properly, where ours wasn’t usually. I sighed softly, finishing my meat. Looking around the cave, it was lighter than earlier meaning it was day time. I shuffled my hands together, moving around to get comfortable. 

_ Will he ever say something to me besides a few sentences? I want to know him. _ I looked over, Lincoln was leaning against the wall staring at me. 

“You stink.” 

“Thanks, I’ve been busy being locked up.”

“I’ll let you go and let you clean yourself up at the river nearby if you promise not to run.”

“I can’t really run, my ankle is still too sore”

At that, Lincoln walked over and unleashed my hands, helping me stand up. I pressed my injured foot down gently, it throbbed with pain. I shuffled a little, putting my weight more heavily onto my other foot and started limping towards the door. 

Once I got there Lincoln moved the leaves from my path. I looked around, nothing having changed the few days I was underground. It was still so bright, my eyes never really getting used to all the colors. 

I moved aside, letting Lincoln lead me to the river. As we got to the clearing, a thought struck me.  _ What if this is how he gets rid of me? He could easily just drown me, or even just be leading me to his camp. _ Shaking my head, I rid myself of those thoughts.  _ Lincoln won’t hurt me, he just healed me.” _

I zoned back in as we walked into the clearing where the river. Lincoln stopped a few steps ahead of me and turned around.

“Strip, I’ll clean your clothes while you wash”

Looking around, seeing no one, I started taking off my shirt and pants. I walked towards the river and stood there for a moment. The water lapped at my feet, ice cold. The sun blazed upon the water, just warming the surface a little. A few rays of sun hit the bottom of the river, the deepest parts not getting any. There were sharp rocks in the middle of the river, moss covering them. 

Wading into the river, I shivered once the water hit my hips. I sunk down, the sun warming the top of my head. I didn’t have any soap, but just feeling the water clean of the dirt was the best feeling. I washed my hair and got out the tangles the best I could and began moving out of the river and back onto land.

Lincoln had already set out my shirt and pants to dry. I walked over, shivering from the breeze.

“Here” Lincoln said, passing me a shirt and pants. 

“Thanks,” I said, moving to put the clothes on. I sat down on the bank of the river, the pebbles only being a little uncomfortable. 

“So, something interesting happen while I was passed out?” I asked, looking over at Lincoln. 

There came no reply. 

We sat there for hours, just waiting for my clothes to dry. Lincoln eventually gave me some food for lunch, but he never talked to me. At noon, we got up and started back to the cave. 

We had just gotten back, the sun almost set. Lincoln moved the leaves for me, letting me inside. I had just sat down, Lincoln moving to get some food from a stash, when we heard muffled talking near the entrance.

“Well Princess, maybe your prince is in here, we did see some light coming from here recently” 

“Yeah, but it could’ve been from another Grounder camping here for the night. Finn could already be dead.” 

Clarke’s silence was resounding, in the fact she was probably about to punch Bellamy. 

“Do you hear that?”

“No, Princess, it was probably a rabbit or whatever.”

“Bellamy. I heard movement behind that wall of trees.”

I heard a few sticks snap, and footsteps coming closer. Lincoln went and put the small light out.

“Lincoln, run.” I whisper, glancing over at him,”If they see you, they’ll kill you.”

It was too late to run, and even later to hide. Bellamy and Clarke walked in, their eyes trying to adjust quickly to the darkness. A darkness that engulfed everything, making it impossible to truly know where you were going unless you lived there.

“Finn?” Clarke whispers, the words barely penetrating the dark. 

I make a small noise, alerting them to my presence. Lincoln isn’t visible, my eyes having lost him as soon as Clarke and Bellamy entered. 

There was rustling from in front of my, then I got hit in the face by a hand. 

“Ow.”

“Finn??” Bellamy said, once again hitting me.

“Yes, it's Finn, now stop hitting me.”

“Oh thank goodness, what happened to you?” Clarke said, her hands moving around my head then landing on my shoulders. 

“I was tripped and I fell. My ankle was sprained, and the other hunters were killed by some grounders.” I say, trying to stand up.

“Okay, let’s just get you back home.” says Clarke, her hand wrapping around my bicep, lifting me up.

Then it happened. A sound, not made by any of us, was made. Clarke and Bellamy stopped moving. 

“Finn, is someone with you?” 

“Uhmmm”

Then there was light. Lincoln was behind Bellamy, a torch in one hand. The other was getting ready to strike. Clarke noticed quickly, and she pushed him out of the way. 

“Lincoln!” and “Bellamy!” were shouted, each with different emotion. Clarke spoke with surprise and warning. My voice was tilted to fear and surprise. 

“Who are you and what do you want?!” Bellamy said, brandishing his weapon. 

Lincoln made no noise, just simply looked at him with no care. 

“Finn are you okay?” Clarke asked once again, now checking me over for more wounds.

I shook her off and moved towards Lincoln. 

“Why are you still here? I told you to run.” I looked into Lincoln’s eyes, his eyes were softened. 

“Finn?” Clarke asked, her voice soft and questioning. 

I looked at her. I looked into her eyes. Her eyes showed so much. They showed she was confused and concerned. I looked beside her. I looked into Bellamy’s eyes. They were serious, like he had just heard news his camp was going to be at war. 

“Please go, I’ll come back to camp. I don’t know when, but I will. I’m okay.” I said, moving towards Clarke, pushing her towards the door gently. 

“Finn plea-” 

I cut her off, “Go, I’ll be okay. I promise” 

Her mouth became a tight line, her inner conflict clear in her eyes. Finally she sighed, and grabbed Bellamy. She walked away, looking back once then continued to walk away.

I waited a few minutes then turned towards Lincoln. He looked me in the eyes, wanting answers to everything that had just happened. I looked away, moving towards the wall again. My ankle was in pain from standing so long.

Minutes had gone by, but my body and brain were too exhausted to think about the fact that I may like… love? Significantly appreciate Lincoln, along with having to walk all day. Days will come that will cause pain, but tonight… tonight is to simply be.

**Author's Note:**

> Peak brain is forgetting everything you wrote because this was written over like,,, a 4 month period(?) and every time you went to write more, you read the last five sentences you wrote, then went off that with barely any look at the rest of it. Please excuse the ambiguous ending that doesn't really answer the middle bit, but that's okay.


End file.
